


get closer to me

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doggy Style, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Jealousy, Sex on Furniture, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Hozier in the Kastle Day Three: In which Frank is jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "From Eden"

_Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know_

_I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door_

* * *

“Frank?”

Frank glanced up and met Karen’s eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Hey.” He let his head rest back against the wall. “When did Mrs. Gibson get a dog?” He questioned casually. He knew he shouldn’t be here, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. Chalk it up to loneliness or jealousy. Or both.

Karen crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her toe against the ground. “I don’t know what part of that question should concern me more. The fact you know my neighbour’s name or the fact that you knew she didn’t have a dog before.”

“I keep an eye on things.” Frank shrugged, raking a hand over his face. His head was still pleasantly warm from the whiskey he’d downed before he came here. He shouldn’t have come. There was a look in Karen’s eyes that cut him straight to the core and he hated. If he’d just stayed away he would have saved himself from _that_.

“ _Why_?” Karen’s shoulders sagged and she waved her hand dismissively. “You know what? I don’t even want to know.” She stepped over his legs, fumbling with her keys to her apartment. “You shouldn’t be here Frank.”

“I know.” He closed his eyes for a moment, before he pushed himself up onto his feet, a little unsteadily at first. Karen left her apartment door wide open as she walked inside. Was she inviting him in? It wasn’t like her to just leave the door open, but she hadn’t said a word of invitation. Frank lingered in the doorway, amused by the long shadow he cast across the floor of her apartment.

“Are you coming in or not?” Karen questioned, dropping her coat on the arm of her sofa, turning around to face him in the dim lighting of the room.

“If you’d like me to ma’am.” Frank stepped further inside and shut the door. “How was your evening?”

Karen fixed him a look. “My date was nice. Since I’m sure you knew that’s what I was doing.”

Frank stared at the floor, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. “Yeah, I did. He seems _nice_ …”

She gave an exasperated laugh, “He is.” Karen pushed her hair back, tucking the loose strands behind her ears. “He’s sweet. I don’t ever have to worry about him lying to me, not like Matt did.”

He didn’t know why it burned him up inside the way it did. He wanted Karen to be happy. He wanted her to have a good life. It was something he could _never_ give her and it was like she wanted it, either. Not from him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been jealous of Red too. He’d treated Karen all wrong and he’d never respect him because of that (among many other reasons too).

“I’m glad to hear that.” Frank said quietly, glancing up briefly. “You deserve better than lies.”

Karen shook her head. “We don’t often get what we deserve or even what we want, Frank.” He could feel her eyes boring into him. “Why did you come here tonight Frank? I want to know.”

Frank shrugged. “Honestly? I don’t fucking know.” He admitted, stepping a few feet further into her apartment, leaning against the wall. “I wish I knew. Maybe I like being a masochist.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me.”

“I saw you on your date.” Frank let out a heavy sigh, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “And then I went and got myself a bottle of shit whiskey and drank it on your roof. Then I came down here and camped out by your door because I might just be a fucking moron.”

A sputtery laugh escaped Karen. “So you saw me on my date and decided to get shitfaced and camp out in front of my door? For what reason? Did you think I’d bring him back here on the first date and you wanted to scare him off? For fuck’s sake Frank.” She stepped closer to him, the click of her heels and the frustrated sigh that left her lips the only sound for a long moment. “You were _jealous_.” She accused.

Frank stiffened, standing up a little straighter. He shook his head. “No. That’s not what this is about Karen.” But it was. He was jealous and he hated it and he was about to fuck up the only good thing he had in his life if he kept at it. “I should go.” He started to turn but Karen grabbed his arm and kept him where he was. “ _Karen_.”

“Just admit that you’re jealous Frank. That’s not… It’s not a bad thing.” Her brows were knit together and her hand was still curled around his forearm. “Don’t go. Not yet.”

Frank blew out a harsh breath. “This isn’t right, Karen. You deserve to be happy. You don’t deserve this.”

“I’m settling.” Karen whispered. “Eric is a really nice guy. He’s sweet. He seems to really like me. We like a lot of the same stuff.” She shook her head. “But he’s not _really_ what I want. But I had convinced myself that I couldn’t have what I wanted.”

Frank was confused. Maybe it was the whiskey or sheer willful ignorance. He was hearing her words, but he wasn’t listening to their meaning. She couldn’t possibly mean that… “Are you still hung up on Matt?” God he really was a fucking moron. Where was a stray bullet when he needed one to put himself out of his own self-inflicted misery?

“ _No_ .” Karen retorted, rolling her eyes. “That’s not even _slightly_ what I was trying to say there?” She released her hold on his arm. “But maybe what I meant isn’t actually important.”

“What you meant is important, but…”

“I hate buts.” Karen covered her mouth, looking away. “I get it, Frank. I do. That’s why I’m trying to move on from… Whatever _this_ can’t be. I think we both know it wouldn’t be healthy for either of us.”

Frank frowned. “ _Yeah_. You’re not wrong.” He was gonna need another bottle of whiskey and maybe a pack of cigarettes at this rate. He really shouldn’t have come. This was torture. For both of them.

Karen’s eyes clenched closed like she was trying to keep from crying. _Fuck_. She was trying to keep from crying. “This is so stupid.”

“Karen, don’t cry.” Frank whispered, taking a hesitant step towards her and reaching out to curl his hands around her shoulders. “Please, don’t.”

She twisted out of his hold, pushing his arms away. “I don’t need you telling me not to cry.” Karen turned away from him, raking her fingers through her hair. “None of this is fair. Not for me, not for you.”

“I know. Trust me, I  _know_. I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about how fucked up it is that I want you.” Whiskey made his lips a little looser. Not that she didn’t know. “When I look at you I see everything I want… everything I can’t have anymore.” He pinched at the bridge of his nose. “There’s just something about you that… I don’t even have the right fucking words for it. I’m shit at this.”

Karen laughed, her head tilting back with a sound that was almost on the edge of madness. This entire situation _was_ madness. He’d caused them to reach this point. “I think you see me as someone good.” She said, her arms crossed harshly across her chest, like she was holding herself back. “Like you’re looking into a mirror and seeing what you want to see in yourself. Because I look at you and I see the monster I am.” He started to cut her off but she silenced him with a single look. “I am, Frank. I’m not a hero. I’ve done a lot of dubious things in my life and honestly, _this_ … with you? As wretched as it might just be, I think it’s this little piece of perfection we both deserve. We just gotta go for it.”

Frank’s brows drew together. “You think that’s a good idea?”

“ _No_ . I think it’s a terrible idea. But I want it. I want _you_.” Before Frank even had a chance to find the words to match the desperation in her own words, she had him silenced in the best possible way. He’d spent a countless lonesome nights imagining what Karen Page would feel like in his arms. What her lips would taste like on his tongue.

Wine. Red wine and the faintest hint of honey’s sweetness. She tasted like sin to him. He didn’t care because he was a goddamn sinner and she was the Eden he was supposed to be denied.

His fingers curled around the back of her head as he sank into the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. They moved backwards, hands fumbling at belt buckles and zippers and hastily shoving useless fabric to the ground. Frank broke from the kiss only long enough to shed his shirt and lift her up to lay her back on her sofa.

Karen spread her legs to accommodate his hips between them. His cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers, pressing up against the cotton underwear that covered her sex. Her nails scraped over his shoulders with every roll of his hips, grinding his cock against her, seeking friction for both of them. Their mouths were warring for dominance over the kiss and he let her win, enjoying the burn of her teeth as they scraped over his bottom lip, hard enough to draw a little blood.

As much as he wanted to take his time with her, to make her tremble and scream out his name with his face buried between her thighs, he was far more interested in being _in_ her.

“What are you waiting for?” Karen questioned, winding her fingers through his longer hair, her nails scraping over his scalp. She pointedly rolled her hips against him, her back arching upwards, bringing her breasts closer to his face.

Frank groaned, leaning down to cover one of her breasts with his mouth, sucking teasingly on her nipple as he reached down between them to drag the fabric of her underwear down her hips. She wiggled beneath him to facilitate the removal.

Karen hissed out his name, holding his head right where it was as she worked his boxers down just far enough. Her fingers curled around his cock and it took every little ounce of self control he had not to ruin the entire moment right then and there. It had been a while. Since before he lost his family. There’d been no one else since then. He’d had his hand for the nights where he couldn’t shake his fantasies of Karen. But her hand far exceeded anything his hand could ever do for him.

She stroked him slowly, sweeping her thumb over the head of his cock. Frank dragged his lips away from her breast, “You’re gonna kill me if you keep at that.” He warned her, even as he rolled his hips in time with her hand.

Karen grinned up at him as she leaned in to kiss him, wrapping one leg around his hips as she led his cock to her waiting center. “Oh my God.” She bit down on her bottom lip as he slowly eased himself into her.

Frank grasped at her hip to hold her steady as he drew back and all but slammed back into her. She felt _so_ fucking good. “ _Karen_.” He hissed out, leaning down to catch her nipple again, sucking at the sensitive flesh as he picked up the pace of his movements. He’d be feeling it tomorrow, he had no doubt, but he was on the cusp of madness and he didn’t give a fuck.

“ _Harder_.” Karen begged, clutching at the back of his head. “Come on Frank.” She urged, rolling her hips back in time with him. There was no denying that they’d both been waiting for this moment. They’d both been waiting for the other one to crack. And then they both did.

Frank released her nipple with a wet little _pop_. “Do you like it hard, Karen?” He questioned, his voice a little rougher, a little more strained like this. “Is that what gets you off?” He wrangled her other leg around his hips, holding her steady as he started to drive into her a little harder, shifting his angle.

“ _Yes_ !” She managed to get out, her fingers digging into his biceps, her back arching up off the sofa. “Yes. Just like that. _Frank_!”

“No one else,” Frank started, feeling that pressure starting to build within him. He was getting closer. “No one. No _one_ can give you rough like this. That’s why you want me.” He slipped a hand between them, his fingers brushing over her soaking wet flesh where they were joined, rubbing his thumb over her clit. She clenched around him, a soft cry leaving her, but she wasn’t quite there yet. She needed just a little more.

Frank stopped. It nearly killed him, but he did it. “Over.” He growled out, manhandling her hips to help her roll over.

Karen gathered herself onto her hands and knees, just like he wanted. “ _Frank_.” She keened as he slid back into her again, the angles this time making her clench around his cock as he started to slam into her once more.

His hand found her slick flesh again, stroking her clit in time with the slap of his hips against her ass. “This is what you need, isn’t it?” He breathed out close to her ear. “You want it hard. You want it _rough._ That’s why you need _me_.”

That was all it took. Karen cried out, pressing her face against the cushion to try to keep from alarming her neighbours. Frank gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises when his orgasm hit. He let out a ragged cry of her name as he followed her over the edge.

Frank’s weight pressed her into the sofa as they both pitched forward, collapsing in an exhausted heap right there. She didn’t seem to care that he had her pinned to the sofa with his weight, in fact, he was fairly certain she was enjoying that.

They dozed a little in the aftermath of their releases, too blissed-out to care about the consequences of this. Of them. In the back of his mind he’d known that coming to her door tonight would lead to this. Even as fucked up as his mind was, he hadn’t been wrong about this.


End file.
